Whats A Girl To Do?
by DivineHavenDragon
Summary: Being knew to Domino can be difficult. Especialy when Camie has the world's hottest CEO, and a punk off the streets looking to win her heart. SetoCamieJoey
1. CEO's of the hot kind

Hey guys its me, DivineHavenDragon! This is my first fanfic so be nice. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! Also I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or the characters so don't sue(TT…… no Kaiba….). Even if you tried you get a paperclip and 5 bucks. So it's not worth it. Enjoy!

Chapter One

"Come on guys, we don't wanna be late on our first day do we?" ask Tea.

"How can ya be so happy?" asked Joey "Da summas over."

"Yeah" said Tristan. "Nothing good about school".

"Hey guys" said Yugi "Look over there, is she new?"

"Who?" asked Tea.

"The girl with the blonde hair?" asked Bakura

"Wow" said Joey drooling "She's beautiful".

"I give her a ten" said Tristan.

"She is pretty" said Yugi.

"Oh come on guys, were gonna be late" whined a very annoyed Tea. (jealous...? hehe)

"Let's see...um I'm in homeroom number 153...which is where?" said a very confused girl. She was 5'10" with shoulder length blonde hair, and bright gray-green eyes. "150 a, 151, 151a, 152 ,152a, 152b, 152c, 152a and 1/4, 152a and 1/2 ...

about two rooms later

"Oh, here we go", she said having finally found the room.

"Class", said Mr. Kinoshi. "We have a new student. Miss Dragoon, care to introduce yourself?"

"Sure. Why not. " She said. She walked to the front of the room and said:

"Hi. My name is Camie Dragoon. And I transferred here from Nosaki High, and um yeah that's about it". She finished and Mr. Kinoshi said " Um...lets see...you can the seat to...consults seating chart ...Mr. Kaiba".

She looked around and noticed the boy he was talking about. He had cold blue eyes, and chocolate brown hair. She took her seat next to him and he took no notice. 'Whatever' she thought.

"Now class" Mr. Kinoshi said "I have a meeting to go to and I expect you to behave, I shouldn't be gone long" and he left.

At once the class started to talk. Camie pulled out her sketchbook and started to draw. Kaiba, who was next to her reading some CEO papers, was listening to the cheerleader's conversation in front of him.

"Dragoon huh?"

"Isn't that the name of some rich American business?"

"And she transferred from Nosaki High, I heard the tutu ion there is really expensive!"

"I bet she's the richest person in this school!"

"Next to Kaiba-kun of course!"

Kaiba was surprised at this. This girl was probably as rich as him...Wait. Now that he thought of it, Dragoon X. was a major seller to Kaiba Corp. 'This could get very interesting' he thought.

Camie smirked at their conversation. "Kaiba-kun eh?" she said remembering that Kaiba sat next to her. He looked at her with a cold stare and even colder voice said

"Kaiba" Without the little add on thingy.

The teacher came back about 15 minutes later. He started to give the usual first day of school speech. Blah Blah Blah. I'll spare you the details. The period ended. Camie got up to leave when Mr. Kinoshi called her over.

Kaiba was already gone. 'Glad that's over..Oh wait I forgot my notebook'. He turned around to get it. He stopped outside the door and listened to their conversation.

"So how is it going so far?" Kinoshi asked.

"Fine." said Camie

"I hear Mr. Kaiba can be a difficult person to work with, would you perhaps like me to move your seat?" Kaiba clenched his fists at this.

"No I'll be fine." she replied. Kaiba was shocked. Anyone would've jumped at the chance to ditch him.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." she said. She gathered up her stuff and noticed a green notebook lying on the floor. 'Must be Kaiba's' she thought. She picked it up and walked out. She bumped into someone.

"Oh, here Kaiba" she said. "You dropped it". And she started down the hallway.

Kaiba looked around. No one was in the hallway. "Hey Dragoon" he called out.

"Yeah?" she said turning around.

"Thanks" he said and turned around with his trench coat billowing out behind him.

The next three periods went by fine. She was in all AP classes, so she sat next to Kaiba in all of them. 'Yay!' thought Camie 'At least he can say something...he's not too talkative...sheesh'.

After Chemistry was over it was time for lunch. 'Where to sit?' she thought when a blonde haired boy came up to her.

"Hey" he said with a heavy Brooklyn accent "Wanna come sit wit me an' my friends?"

"Sure" Camie replied. 'What do I have to lose?' She followed him over to the lunch table.

"By the way, name's Joey" he said. They reached the table.

"Everyone this is Camie. Camie this is Yugi" pointing to a short tri-colored haired boy, "Tea" an overly excited girl, "Bakura" a white haired boy with a British accent from her AP classes "And Tristan" he said pointing to a boy with short brown hair.

"So how's you first day going?" asked Tea.

"It's alright" Camie said. "All these AP teachers are slave drivers."

"You'll get used to it" said Bakura.

"So you in ALL the smart classes?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah" said Camie.

"Wow...too much work for me".

"Oh, Camie do you play duel monsters?" asked Yugi.

"Of course" said Camie, "who doesn't?"

"Are you any good?" Asked Bakura

"Undefeated to date" she said with a grin.

"We'll see about that, care ta duel Camie?" asked Joey.

"I never knew dogs could duel." said a cold voice.

"Get outta here moneybags!" yelled Joey.

"You should get a muzzle for this mutt" Kaiba smirked.

"Why I ougtha..." Joey started.

"Save it, I don't have time to waste on losers like you." Kaiba said and walked away.

"Oh, I can't stand him" said Tea.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" said Camie. She got up and walk out of the cafeteria.

"What's da matter Yug?" asked Joey

"I don't think Camie knows where the bathroom is!"

"Oh great, I'm lost again" In truth Camie didn't have to go to the bathroom, she just needed some time to herself. "Um...classroom 121 and...3/4!. Yup I'm lost."

She was looking around, and she didn't noticed she was about to collide into someone who was getting out of a room.

The person she had bumped into took a few steps back, thinking it was someone else, but when he saw Camie he regained his composure.

"Watch where you're going" Kaiba's cold voice said.

"Oh...Kaiba...sorry" she said not looking at him.

Before anything else, loud voices and footsteps could be heard where Camie had been walking earlier. The instant change in Kaiba's facial expression was evident in the way his face fell. The next thing Camie knew Kaiba had dragged her into the room he had just gone out of...which was a janitor's closet and was covering her mouth with his hand.

"Ssshhh! be quite will you!" Kaiba hissed.

Of course it was likely natural to squirm a bit. The closet was filled with all; the neat stuff janitor's use, and she was very cramped and could barley move. She realized Kaiba's other hand was around her waist.

'His hands are warm' thought Camie to herself as she looked at the hand covering her mouth.

Kaiba soon realized that Camie had relaxed into his hold. He was aware of where his hands were. He was about to speak except they heard someone outside.

"AW...where'd Kaiba-kun go?"

"I thought we had him this time!"

"He is so cute!"swoon

"I wonder if he'll go out with me?"

"Hey girls, maybe he went over there!"

"Ahhh. C'mon"

The amount of footsteps that passed by amazed her. After a while of silence, both of them fell out of the janitor's closet. Both needing more air than what was available in the very cramped closet. After awhile...

"Call me crazy, but were those oh I don't know, obsessed fan girls?" asked Camie battering her eye lashes mockingly.

Kaiba coughed and brushed some imaginary dirt off his trench coat.

"You didn't have to drag me in with you" she said looking a bit thoughtful.

Kaiba bent down to tie his shoelace. He was annoyed that Camie just happened to drop it with the best timing, when he was trying to run from his "fan girls".

"If I hadn't you would have told them where I was." he said his tone reaching zero degrees.

"No I wouldn't."

Silence.

"Well, I didn't want to take any chances." and he walked off.

"Oh hey Kaiba!" Camie called him. He turned around. "I'm glad your hands were warm." and she walked off leaving a very stunned CEO standing alone.


	2. Meeting Joey's crew

Don't own, don't sue.

Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by fine, and fairly quickly. Calculus wasn't gonna be a fun class, but since when is math ever enjoyable? 'Five minutes' thought Camie. 'My Ra this class sucks. Oh Four minutes left. Just strike me down Ra! Oh I'm gonna die from boredom...Yay! Three minutes left...okay almost there...And why does EMC squared? Ok Two minutes left...no! We have math homework! Let's see...page 12 numbers...1-67! Oh ok it's the odds only? No! Too much!'The bell rings "See ya losers!" Said Camie as she runs outta the room.

Camie was throwing her books in her locker when a familiar voice called out "Hey Camie!" She turned around and saw Joey coming down the hallway.

"Hey Joey, What's up?" Camie asked.

"Nuthin much. What are ya up ta?" he asked with his Brooklyn slang.

"Nothing, getting ready to go home" she said.

"Oh well...I was wonderin if ya would like to um come over to my place Friday night to watch a movie with me and my friends?" He said turning very red.

"Sure, I don't have anything planned. See you tomorrow Joey!" Said Camie as she walked to the parking lot.

"Score one point for Wheeler!" said Joey jumping in the air for joy.

'Today wasn't that bad' thought Camie. She walked about 15 parking spaces over and found her Metallic blue motorcycle. 'Time to go home'. She put the key in the ignition and rode off.

"It only took me ten minutes to get home. Not bad at all.' She thought to herself.

She opened the door and was greeted by her Wolf/Husky hybrid Kiba. He was a pure white color with golden eyes. "You been a good boy while I was gone?"

He howled in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said laughing. She finished unpacking and decided to start her evil homework.

'Ra this math homework sucks' she thought. Two hours later Camie finally finished. 'Time to make dinner. Hm what to eat?' She opened the fridge. 'Yay! Pizza...lets see five slices should be good. Hehe.'

Kiba woofed.

"Oh and a nice steak for you' she added laughing. She threw him the steak and he started to eat it. "Lets see..Microwave for thirty five seconds.."

thirty five seconds later Ding!

"Yummy..." Camie said taking a bite. She finished eating and cleaned up.

It was getting late so she took a hot shower and went to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP-----SMASH SHATTER "HEY!"

'Oops...over did it I guess. I should probably get that window fixed. Hehe'

Camie got up, showered, dressed in the gay school uniform and ate breakfast. Then she decided to head off to school. She decided to walk today because it was nice out and had time to kill.

She walked about two blocks when she heard a voice call to her.

"Hey Camie!" said Tea

"Oh hey" said Camie

"Ready for day two?" she asked.

"Not really. Those AP classes are a real work out"

"Yeah but your smart, you'll have no problem." and with that they were at school.

They walked through the doors and Camie went to her locker. She got out her history book, and binder and went to class. She took her usual seat next to Kaiba(who looked like he hadn't slept last night) and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class" said Mr. Kinoshi.

"Good morning" was the response of the half asleep class.

"Now to start things off, I'm going to give you a project to do. You be assigned a country and a partner who I will now choose. Just to save time, the person you sit with will be your partner..."

Camie and Kaiba looked at each other.

'Could be worse' thought Kaiba. 'I could be stuck with creepy fan girls.'

'Oh well...I'll manage. It could be worse...' thought Camie. The teacher continued.

"It will be six pages long typed, size 12 font, and you need to put in background info, the current leader, type of government and culture. Anything extra may count as extra credit depending on how useful it is. It due next Friday No exceptions."

Mr. Kinoshi then assigned the countries to everyone. Camie and Kaiba got the United States. "This should be easy" said Camie and Kaiba in unison. An awkward silence followed as they just looked at each other. Camie laughed and could've sworn she saw a slight smile on Kaiba's face as he stared at her.

"Now how are we doing this?" asked Camie. "My place or yours?"

"Let's split it up. Your house on Saturday and mine on Sunday."

"Were gonna get it done that quickly?" Camie asked a little surprised. Kaiba looked at her squarely and said:

"I have a company to run and like you said 'Should be easy'" he said with a smirk.

"Hehe oh yeah" Camie said. "Come around...two on Saturday?"

"Sounds alright" said Kaiba. The bell rang and they left.

The rest of the day went on fine. Until gym class came.

"Students" said their teacher. "We will start the year off with square dancing." Moans came from both the girls and the guys. "Were getting it over now for this reason" said the gym teacher.

"Now find a partner girl/guy and get in to groups of four pairs." Camie looked around. 'What a bunch of losers' she thought. Then she heard that oh so familiar voice...

"Wanna dance Camie?"

"Sure Joey, Why not" she said laughing. She followed him over to where three others pairs were.

It was Yugi/Tea, Serenity/Tristan, and Mai/Bakura.

"Hey guys!" said Tea. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah sure ok" said Tristan.

"You only like this 'cause you're a dancer hon" said Mai. Tea turned red.

"Places everyone" said their gym teacher. The music started and they started doing the square dance thingy(lol).

'This is actually kinda fun' thought Camie looking at Joey.

'Man this is awesome' thought Joey. 'I'm so lucky. Hehe'

The period ended and they went to lunch. The group sat down and began talking about what went on, clothes, homework and all sorts of stuff.

"Hey Camie?" Joey said.

"Yeah?" asked Camie.

"We still need to duel"

"Oh yeah. hehe I forgot. How about after school at Kaiba Land? We can use the duel generators."

"Dat sounds good ta me" he replied.

"So Camie" asked Yugi " what cards to you have in your deck?"

"I'm gonna keep it a secret." she replied. "You'll see at the duel"

Over at the other table, Kaiba overheard their little conversation. 'So she does duel?' he thought. 'She's smart for not revealing her cards and she's dueling the mutt. This is one duel I have to see.' He smirked.


	3. Blue Eyes Shining Dragon

Ok now with chapter three the dueling rules are going to be a little twisted because dueling is secondary to this story so don't flame me saying the rules are wrong and that some cards don't exist. Thanks

Chapter 3

The bell signaling the end of the day finally came. "Time ta duel!" said Joey. Camie met up with then outside the school and they took Joey's car.

About five minutes later they arrived and Kaiba Land. "How may I help you?" She asked very politely.

"We need a dueling arena" Camie said.

"Hm..Let me see..Oh arena number five is open; it's down the hall to the left."

"Thanks" said Camie and they made their way down.

"May the best duelist win" said Joey with a grin.

"Good luck" said Camie. With that they took their spots and Yugi and co. came to watch.

They were about to start the duel when the door opened and none other than Seto Kaiba himself walked in. "What are you doing here rich boy?" said Joey with distaste.

"Watching the mutt get shown his place" he replied.

"Oh yeah?" said Joey "I ain't gonna lose!"

"Well see about that." said Kaiba and the duel began.

"Ladies first" said Joey.

Life point count: Camie 4000 Joey 4000

"With pleasure" said Camie. "I summon Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode and place one card face down. That ends my turn"

"Hehe ok here we go! I play Alligator Sword in attack mode. I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My move" said Camie "My Kaiser's special ability lets me sacrifice him for a light monster. I sacrifice my Kaiser seahorse to summon this! Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The mighty dragon appeared with a huge roar. Everyone was in shock.

"That's impossible!" said Kaiba "I have the only three in existence!"

"There are more than three" Camie said. "There were seven total created. I have three of those seven."

"You mean you have more than one?" whined Joey. 'I'm in trouble now' thought Joey. Gotta get rid of it before the other two come out.'

"How did you come across them?" asked Yugi.

"My father gave me them. They were a gift from Pegasus himself. I'll talk later now I want to duel. Now I'll summon Lord of dragons in defense mode and use the magic card "Flute of Summoning Dragons! I'll summon my two other Blue Eyes to the field" Two other giant dragons appeared "and that ends my turn."

"Not so fast" said Joey. "That card also lets me summon two dragons. I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon and Baby Dragon! I place another card face down and end my turn"

Camie drew a card. "The duel is over for you here!' Said Camie "First I'll Play Fissure to rid the field of your Alligator sword and Red Eyes Black Dragon. Next I'll use polymerization to fuse my three Blue Eyes into the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! You're lucky I can't attack this turn. I place another card face down and end my turn."

Life point count: Camie 4000 and Joey 4000

'I'm in trouble now' though Joey. 'Come on heart of the cards...' He drew a card. "Bingo Baby!" said Joey. "I play time wizard. Time rue let go!" The time wizard's staff started to spin. 'Please be a time machine' thought Joey.

The spinner slowed and landed on a time machine. "Oh yeah!" said Joey "Say good bye to your Blue Eyes!" The time warp opened and the fog cleared. "Now my Baby Dragon is a Thousand Dragon and You Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is gone". Camie started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Joey.

"You fool" said Kaiba.

"What?" said Joey

"Joey" said Camie. "Blue Eyes dragons aren't affected by time magic" and with that her Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon reappeared on the field.

"Ah Man. I end my turn" said Joey.

"Now to finish this. I will bring out the most powerful dragon in existence. I play Heaven's light ritual magic card!"

"What's it do?" asked Joey.

"This magic card is one of a kind and can only be activated by sacrificing a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon" said Camie.

"You mean the BEUD isn't the most powerful?" Kaiba said in disbelief. "You're lying!"

"No, I'm not" said Camie "Watch. I sacrifice my BEUD to summon the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!"

A bright white light enveloped the BEUD and it disappeared. A new bigger and more mechanical looking dragon took its place. It was light blue with huge wings and sapphire gems in some spots.

"You sacrificed a BEUD for that?" said Kaiba. "It's only got 3000 attack and 2500 defense points!"

"That's true, but for every dragon type monster in the graveyard its get a 300 attack point power bonus. Meaning that it's got an attack power of 4200."

"No way" said Joey. "That things unstoppable"

"Now My Blue Eyes attack his Thousand Dragon!" said Camie.

"Not so fast!" said Joey I activate my trap card---huh?" Joey's two trap cards disappeared. "What gives?" he asked.

"Oh, its one on my monsters special abilities. Trap and magic cards are useless against it."

"Ah..." moaned Joey and his dragon were obliterated.

Life point count: Camie: 4000 Joey: 2200

"I just lost 1800 life points!"

"And the duel" said Camie.

"No. Your turns over" said Joey

"No it isn't" said Camie. "I play the magic card Rewind, which let me repeat my attack a second time for the small cost of half my life points. Blue Eyes attack his life points directly!""

"No!" said Joey as his remaining life points bit the dust.

Final score: Camie 2000 Joey: 0

"That was a good duel" said Camie

"You were amazing!" said Yugi. Camie looked over at Kaiba.

"Congrats" he said and walked out.

"Guess I still need some work" said Joey.

"Come on guys lets go to the ice cream parlor." said Tea.

"Great idea" said Tristan.


	4. Joey's house

Yay! I got one review! Thanks Black Roses Zoey for reviewing! Sorry about the dueling in the last chapter. A little messed I know, but it wouldn't be Yu-gi-oh w/o it.

Chapter 4

"So what do you guys want?" asked Tea.

"Um banana split" said Yugi

"Rocky Road" said Tristan.

"Hot fudge brownie sundae large" said Joey and Camie at the same time. They both started laughing and everyone sweat dropped.

"Great" said Tea. "I think we found someone to match Joey's appetite." The group all laughed.

"Heh" said Camie blushing.

"You'll get used ta it" said Joey.

"Does anyone have their math book? I forgot mine" Yugi said.

"Um nope sorry Yug" Joey said.

"I'm in advanced" said Camie.

"Like I'd do my math homework?" Tristan said.

"Orders here" said Tea.

"Food!" Joey yelled. Everyone sighed.

"Yum so good" Camie said. She and Joey were eating at about the same rate and they all stared.

"Never thought anyone could match Joey" said Yugi.

"That was good" said Camie. "Hehe"

"Yeah it was" said Joey.

"What's everyone's plan for tonight?" asked Tea.

"I have to help my grandfather" Yugi replied.

"I have to go to work" said Tristan.

"I'm got my PS2 calling my name" said Camie. Once again everyone stared at her. "What?" she asked confused.

"You play videogames?" asked Joey. She nodded. "That's so awesome!" The group fell over anime style.

"I think we found the female version of Joey" Tristan said.

"Is that bad?" asked Camie.

"No" he replied. "At least you're brighter than him"

"Hey, what's dat suppose ta mean?" Joey said. "I'm just around people with higher intelligence than myself" he stated.

"Keep telling you that" Tristan said.

They finished eating and left. "Need a ride home Camie?" Joey asked.

"That would be great" Camie replied. She got in his car and they drove off.

Tea watched this and wondered "Hm" said Tea taking out her cell phone she dialed a number. "Oh hey Mai, its Tea and have I got a great idea."

About ten minutes later they were at Camie's house.

"No way, you live here?" asked Joey looking at her "house" which was more like two houses put together.

"Yeah." Kind of big I know, but what's a girl to do?" she laughed.

"See ya later" Joey said as he pulled in her driveway.

"Bye Joey and thanks" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. She got out of the car and went inside leaving a very red Joey confused. 'Wow' was all he thought and he started on his way home.

"Let's see" said Camie. "I guess I'll go online and see who's on." She started up her computer and logged on.

"Welcome DivineHavenDragon" the computer said monotonously.

"Yeah whatever..." muttered Camie. Then an IM box popped up.

"The user BluI'switedragin has sent you an IM. Will you accept it?"

"Sure why not..." she clicked yes.

B: That was a pretty good duel.

D: Thanks Kaiba

B: You know it's me?

D: The sn's a little obvious.

B: Oh. Anyways how did you come across those cards?

D: They were a gift from Pegasus to my father. My father helped him out to get his company started, but my father doesn't duel so he gave me the cards.

B: Where did you get that Heaven's Light magic card?

D: I don't know it's been in my deck for as long as I can remember.

B: That Blue Eyes Shining Dragon is definitely a work of art.

D: It's my favorite. My second is the Reds Eyes Darkness Dragon, but using it is very risky.

B: How do you summon it?

D: You sacrifice a Red Eyes. It has 2400 attack points and 2000 defense points, but once it's summoned, you have very little control of what it does or who it attacks. Only powerful duelists can control it.

B: So basically it's a risk to play.

D: Exactly. Hey, I got to go. I'll ttul

B: Bye

Attention 7:34 DivineHavenDragon has logged off

School the next day wasn't any different. Classes crept by slowly, mainly because it was a Friday and Joey was having that thing at his house tonight. Lunch had the usual conversation.

Seventh period Camie had Biology. She made it there just in time before the bell rang because her locker was jammed. The teacher gave them bookwork and since it was a double period, he let them have the second one as a studyhall.

"That book work was too easy" Camie said.

"Tell me about it" Kaiba replied.

It seemed in these three short days, Kaiba became more talkative around her. He let his guard down while around her.

Camie looked at him. 'He looks so hot in that trench coat, and his eyes are so dreamy...wait no did I just say that? Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts.' She scolded herself mentally. She set back to drawing in her sketchbook.

Kaiba just sat back and stared at her as she started to sketch. She tucked some hair behind her ear and her felt the heat rising in his face. 'She looks so cute when she does that. Her hair looks so soft and smooth...wait what the hell! Damn hormones. 'I have to keep it together.' He looked out the window.

The last three periods went by fine. At the end of ninth bell finally rang.

"Finally" said Camie "Free at last." She rode her motorcycle home and finished her homework so she wouldn't have to worry about it over the weekend. She cooked dinner and looked at the clock and it was 6:30. She didn't have to be there till eight, so she decided to start getting ready.

She took and shower and had a ten minute debate on what close to wear. She decided on a pair of black cargo pants and a black V-neck short sleeved top. She parted her hair on the side and looked at herself in the mirror. ''Have to do I guess" she said

She arrived at Joey's place exactly at eight.

"Come on in" he said. Tea, Yugi, Tristan, and Mai were there. Joey's place was an average apartment. Two bedrooms, living room/kitchen combo and a full bathroom. Then again when you live with just your dad who's almost never there, its all a guy needs.

"Hey Camie!" said Tea

"Hey" Camie replied.

"Want to help me in the kitchen for a second?"

"Sure" she replied. "What do you need help with?"

"Oh I made this cake for a snack and need help frosting it" Tea replied.

"Mmmm chocolate" Camie said. She took a knife and it a few minutes they had it frosted.

Around nine they decided to get the movie started. They then served the cake and put the movie in. It was the third Lord of the Rings movie: "Return of the King".

"This is gonna be a long night" said Yugi.

"But his is a good movie" said Tea

"I agree" said Mai.

Tea, Yugi and Tristan sat on the couch. Mai took the arm chair, which left Camie and Joey the loveseat. Tea and Mai looked at each other. 'Phase one complete' they both thought.

Please Review!


	5. Sleeping with Joey and Kissing with Kaib...

Thanks again to black roses zoey for reviewing, and Mzcheex too. Also because I made chapter 5 so short I'm going to combine it with 6. In this chapter things start to heat up between Camie, Joey and Kaiba. Aslo I would like to say that I dont own Kiba from Wolve's rain either. He makes such a cute doggie. And I also dont own LOTR 3.

Chapter 5

They both sat down. Yugi shut the lights off and the movie started.

"I hate that elf!" said Tristan "It's like he never runs out of arrows"

"But he is kind of hot" said Mai.

"Yeah" said Tea "He's played by Orlando Bloom". The guys sighed and Camie just laughed.

"Well I like that elf chick" Said Tristan. "She's definitely on my list."

"Oh this is the good part!" Joey said. The orcs were assembling their army to get annilated by the elves and humans and dead people. (lol).

About an hour and a half into the movie, almost everyone was on the verge of falling asleep. Yugi left because he had something to do in the morning and Tristan had work. Tea and Mai left saying that they had "something important" to do. This left Camie and Joey there alone.

"They're gonna miss the good part" said Camie

"Yeah" said Joey "I like when the spider attacks" 'Wow' thought Joey 'Its jus' me an' her Hehe am I lucky or what'

A half hour later Camie leaned on Joey's shoulder and fell asleep. Joey felt himself blushing, and was thankful she couldn't see it. He was pretty tired himself. It was a long week for him. He put his arms around Camie's waist and pulled her closer. He soon let sleep claim him.

Camie awoke and looked at her surroundings. 'Where am I?' she thought. The she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She looked up and noticed Joey sleeping. 'Aw how cute' Camie silently laughed. The clock across the room read 2:13 A.M. and the TV had the blank blue screen on. 'Too early' thought Camie. She cuddled closer to Joey and fell asleep again.

Camie awoke to someone gently shaking her. "Five more minutes..." she muttered.

sigh..."Ok, five more minutes..." He replied.

"Really?" Yay!" she fell back to sleep...

Five seconds later...

"Hang on a second...AHHH JOEY!" Camie fell off his lap startled. "Ow...hehe sorry"

"Don worry about it" he said.

"What time is it?"

"Ah...noon" he replied.

"Oh I got to get going" she said. "Later Joey!"

"Awww..."

"Aww...what?"

"...oh, nevamind..." sigh Joey.

"No tell me."

"ah..its, well, um, nothin..."

"Well, I have to go then...Later." Camie waved and then proceeded to the door.

"NO WAIT!"

"Yes?" replied Camie as she turned around.

"um...don't forget ya keys" he tossed them to her.

"okies, byes"

"Yeah" sigh "later..."

Chapter 6

"Okay, I got an hour before Kaiba gets here" Camie said finally getting home. She was greeted by Kiba. "Miss me boy?" she said after getting tackled and licked on the face. "Okay boy, get off; I got to get in the shower." She got in the shower when the doorbell rang. "Who is it?" she yelled.

"It's Kaiba. Can I come in?"

"Sure Kiba get the door". Kiba jumped up and pushed the red button near the door and it opened.

"Woof".

"Oh don't mind Kiba, come on in, I'll be right out."

"Woof"

"Um...okay" Kaiba said eyeing the wolf.

Five minutes later, Camie finished her shower, dried off, and headed to her room. As she walked past her living room and found Kaiba looking at her old pictures from a few years ago.

'Oh my Ra, not that picture, I look so bad in it'

She ran to her room and changed into her other black cargos and her deep purple tank top with the black fishnet sleeves. She put her hair up into a sloppy bun and left some of her hair hanging down in her face.

"Sorry about that"

"Sure..." Kaiba replied sarcastically.

"Well, hey, it's not my fault remember you came a half hour early." Camie stated in her defense.

"My meeting finished early..."

"And you didn't call?"

"Well...I um..."

"Think of an excuse yet?" she said laughing.

No response. "..."

"While your thinking about it lets start this project."

"Fine...Whatever."

"Gonna be a long day..." muttered Camie.

"Say something?"

"Nope"

"All right, let's get this over with." he said.

They broke up the assignment into parts and started to gather and organized their research. They mostly worked in silence unless one had a question. Occasionally they would catch one another staring. After the fifth time Camie finally said something.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked.

"No...Why?"

"Because all you've been doing is staring" she said.

"And how you know?" he replied. "Unless you've been staring too" Camie felt the heat rise in her face.

"But if I was staring, you would have to be staring at me to know"

"But since you were staring first, I stared back. Fair is fair." Kaiba said matter-of-factly.

"Okay I can see were not gonna get anywhere with this...so how are we to arrange the info?" Camie asked.

"Changing the subject?" Kaiba smirked. "Guess I win"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"N---" but Kaiba didn't get to finish because a pillow was chucked at his head.

"I win!" Camie was cracking up

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

takes breath hahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

"Think its funny Dragoon!" Kaiba demanded.

"Yeslaugh I think laugh it is verylaugh funny. Would I laugh be laughing if Ilaugh wasn't?

And I have a namelaugh you know. It's Camie"

"Are you mocking me Dragoon?"

"Yeah and its Camie for the thousandth time" she said laughing fit finally subsiding. "What if I am?"

"Then your gonna pay" And with that the chase began.

"Gonna have to catch me first!" she said.

Camie got up and started running with Kaiba in hot pursuit. They ran four laps around the coffee table and then continued in the kitchen, over the counter through the hallway, another lap in the kitchen and then back to the living room. Camie went around the couch and Kaiba was closely following her.

She rounded the corner and Kaiba grabbed her causing them to both flip over the couch and landed on the floor.

And let's say they landed in the most...well...odd position. Camie had her back on the floor and Kaiba was straddling her waist and their noses were just a hair length apart. Camie and Kaiba both realized this and turned twenty shades of red.

Then Kaiba did something neither of them expected. He kissed her. Closing the distance between them, their lips touched and met. She was a bit hesitant about it, but soon her warm lips matched him move for move, a soft moan echoing from deep in her throat. His tongue licked across her upper lip and she opened up for him. He swept in, tasting her for the first time. Now that his hands were free, he didn't know what he wanted to do with them first and settled on a compromise. One hand grasped her around the waist and the other skimmed up her back and settled into her hair. It was just like silk, smooth and flowing. The kiss continued on and on and Seto really wanted it to never end when...

RING RING RING  
"I got to get that Kaiba" Camie said breaking their kiss.

Kaiba could feel the heat in his face. 'Why did I do that?' he asked himself. 'It felt pretty good though, and her hair is so soft...'

"Hello?" Camie said picking up the phone. "Oh hey Joey!" What's up? Hm oh no I got nothing going on later. Meet you guys where? At Six? Sounds good. See ya later!" And with that Camie hung up.

"I can't believe the mutt interrupted that" Kaiba muttered.

"Huh? Did you say anything?" Camie asked.

"Don't tell anyone about that" Kaiba said

"Oh yes. I will go brag to the world about what such an awesome kisser _THE_ great Seto Kaiba is" Camie said sarcastically. Kaiba glared at her.

"I'm serious Dragoon" he said in a cold tone

"Relax, I'm not that kind of girl." she said. "And for the millionth time, call me Camie"

This made Kaiba relax. 'Last thing I need is more rumors about me' he thought. 'Not like this one would be that bad...'

"Kaiba?" Hello Kaiba?" Camie said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" he replied.

"We got to finish getting this in order" she said.

"Oh yeah." he said.

They continued working, but they weren't really thinking about what they were doing. They were more so thinking about each other.

'I wonder what that was all about.' Camie wondered. 'Did he mean it, or is he just messing with me? Hm...Stupid social homework!'

'That felt good. Argh what am I saying! Damn hormones. I don't need this.' Kaiba stated.

'Yes you do' the voice in his head answered.

'No I don't' he argued back.

'You know that she's something else. She's not like all those other obsessed girls.'

'That's true but--'

'Oh? We're admitting something?' the voice taunted.

'Maybe I do like her...'

'I knew it' the voice said. 'Seems Seto Kaiba is human after all.'

'Oh shut up and go away!' he yelled at it.

'...' XX

'Good it's gone' Kaiba sighed.

'No I'm not' the voice said.

'Argh just go away! Oh my Ra burn!'

'If you only say please'

'Nope be gone.'

'Fine' and it was gone...for now.

He looked at Camie. She was absent mindedly flipping through the book. Her eyes were unfocused, not really concentrating on the words on the pages. One of her bangs fell down and he resisted the temptation to tuck it behind her ear. He kept himself busy by writing down stuff for the report.

About and hour and a half later they decided to call it a day, and cleaned everything up. During that time they only said a few words. Both of them still unsure about the kiss.

"AT least we got the hard stuff out of the way" Camie said.

"Yeah Tomorrow at my house around one"

"Hm..." she said deep in thought.

"Is there a problem Camie?" Kaiba asked.

"No its just that...wait a minute did you just call me Camie?" She asked surprised.

"What if I did _Camie_? Is there a problem with that?" He said putting and emphasis on Camie.

"No...well its just I'm a little surprised." she replied.

"Hn better get used to it then" he said. "I'll see you tomorrow _Camie_" once again dragging out her name.

"Bye Kaiba" Camie replied. He stopped for a brief second and said

"Seto. Only when no ones around". And with that he made his leave.

"Seto...Seto...Seto" Camie said repeating his name. 'It's got a nice ring to it' she thought. Now to get ready for her night out on the town with Joey and them.


	6. Songs of the broken hearted

Yay! More reviews! Sweetness. Ok anyways I got another chapter pretyped after this one and then I gotta type more, but im suffering from writers block so if anyone has any good ideas let me know! thanxx

Chapter 7

She looked at the clock. It read 4:30. 'What to wear?' she thought. She walked into her room and looked in her closet. After a very intense debate like always on what to wear she put on a pair of olive-green cargos and a plain black tank top. She put her hair in a bun and it was then 5:28. 'Better get going' she though

She left a steak out for Kiba, being the nice owner that she was and Tea arrived to pick her up.

It didn't take them to get to the place Joey told her about. It was an average sized restaurant. It was called the "Akebeco" (Don't own either) She went inside and found Tea standing there along with Tristan, Mai and Yugi.

"Hey Camie." Tea said "Find the place okay?"

"Yeah with Joey's directions you could get lost forever" said Tristan.

"Hey, I heard dat!" said Joey walking in along with Duke. "Oh Camie by the way this is Duke"

"Hi" said Camie. 'He looks creepy. Is that a die for an earring?'

"Nice to meet you" he replied.

"Ok" said the waitress "your table is ready"

They followed her to one of the back booths. She gave everyone a menu and she would return in a few minutes. The all looked over the menu.

"Hm...What is everyone gonna get?" asked Yugi.

"I'm going for fried sushi" said Tristan.

"That sounds good" Tea said" I think I'll get that to".

"I'm going for steak" said Mai

"Anyone for a beef pot?" Asked Yugi. "We can split it."

"Sure that sounds good" said Camie.

"Beef yum." said Joey. "Count me in"

"Better order two then" said Duke. "I'll some it too."

The waitress came back. They all put in their orders. "I'll be back soon" said the waitress and left.

"So were we to go after this?" asked Mai.

"I've got to get back to work" said Duke.

"Why do we got to downtown Domino and hit all the clubs."'

"That sounds like a great idea" said Camie.

"I can pick up chicks!" said Tristan and Duke. Everyone fell over.

"But which club?" asked Yugi. "There's like fifty of them."

"Hm...how about "Yume Akai"?" asked Yugi. "We also can do karaoke".

"That's sounds like fun" said Tea.

"We can all sing!" said Mai. All the guys moaned.

"Great..." muttered Camie.

The food order came and they all ate. They talked about various topics, from fashion to duel monsters. Camie was too busy eating so she just listened, 'Mmm this beef pot is really good' she thought.

After dinner, they paid the bill and left to the club. Camie had never seen downtown Domino at night.

"There are so many lights!" she said.

"Yeah. This place is always busy" Tea replied.

They arrived at "Yume Akai" Tea and Mai hit the dance floor. Duke and Tristan went to pick up chicks...lol... and Joey, Camie and Yugi found an empty table.

"Anyone thirsty?" asked Yugi.

"I'll take a Pepsi" said Camie.

"Me too" said Joey.

"Alright. Be right back guys." and with that he left.

"So havin' fun Camie?" asked Joey.

"Yeah." She replied. "Domino is a great town". Camie glanced at the bar and noticed Duke talking to some girl with shoulder length brown hair and glasses. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Joey confused.

"Look at the bar" said Camie.

"Ha-ha. What a loser" laughed Joey. 'At least that'll keep him occupied' Hehe.

By this time Yugi was back with their drinks.

"Thanks Yugi" said Camie.

Then Tea and Mai came over. They seemed really excited about something.

"Oh my god, guess what you guys...and Camie?" Tea said.

"Huh?" said Joey.

"I signed us up for karaoke!" Mai said.

"Great..."

"I signed me; Mai and Camie up, cause I figured you guys wouldn't want to sing." Tea stated.

"Wait you singed me up?" said Camie. "Why?"

"Cause hon'" said Mai. "Rumor has it someone's got quite the voice."

"You mean you...?"

"Yup we figured it out." said Tea. "Your up after me so, you better get a song ready." She said with a smirk.

"Oh joy...what to sing?" she said. She thought about it. 'Hm...Oh I know. This song will be perfect! Hehe.'

"What are yous talkin about?" asked Joey.

"You'll see soon enough" said Mai.

Three people sang and did a somewhat alright job. Tea went up and sang "Trauma". She did a pretty good job. After her was Mai. She sang "This one's for the girls". Her accent fitted the song pretty good. After that it was Camie's turn.

"Ok. I can do this" said Camie.

She looked around at the audience. She was getting a little nervous. 'Just like back at home' she told herself. 'Great' thought Camie. 'Oh well. Time to prove myself'

"Next up is...oh my." the announcer said. "We have a very special contestant up next. My I present Camie Dragoon who's got quite a rep for her voice in the USA. Everyone clapped.

"Great" said Camie. "Secrets out. Oh well. Time to rock this place." and with that she stepped on stage and the music started.

Even though I love you so much it almost breaks me,

It doesn't convey even 1/3 of my feelings.

Pure emotion isn't getting me anywhere.

My heart can't even say "I love you."

The long, sleepless night

Expresses my thoughts of you.

"That's what love is" it whispers.

Talking to me endlessly,

My shaky heartbeat

Changes into a sigh mingled with a slight fever.

Give me smiles and shiny days.

With your smile,

Even the chill of the frozen night is good, and I can bear it.

Even though I love you so much it almost breaks me,

It doesn't convey even 1/3 of my feelings.

Pure emotion isn't getting me anywhere.

My heart can't even say "I love you."

Bringing moisture

To my bare, dry skin

Like the mid-summer rain, your smile is dazzling.

Give me smiles and shiny days.

Don't suddenly look so indifferent!

Because we can overcome whatever may get in our way.

If I love you more than anything,

These thoughts should reach you, right?

You look at me, and the words I can't say

Just dance in the air.

The further apart we are,

The more I realize you're one I love.

The more I chase after you,

The more my heart feels the painful distance.

Give me smiles and shiny days.

Give me smiles and nice days.

If only these arms could meet with you in an embrace

If I love you more than anything,

These thoughts should reach you, right?

Even so, in my dreams,

I'm sure I could have definitely told you.

My heart Even though I love you so much it almost breaks me,

It doesn't convey even 1/3 of my feelings.

Pure emotion isn't getting me anywhere.

My heart can't even say "I love you."

My heart...

(1/3 pure heart emotions from RK don't own either)

She finished with a huge uproar of applause. She got off the stage and caught her breath.

"That was some performance" said Seto's voice.

"S-Seto?" said Camie. "You heard that?"

"Yes. And it was amazing."

"Is that a compliment?" asked Camie mockingly. "Never thought I'd see the day..." and his lips locked with hers. She felt the heat rising in her face. She put his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After a few seconds they broke.

"Get your hands off her moneybags!" said Joey.

"What's the matter mutt?" Kaiba said with a sneer.

"You Kaiba. Ya rich punk" he said

"Joey, relax" said Camie.

"No...You and...I thought..." he replied and with that he took off.

"Joey!" Camie called. But he kept running.

"Sorry Seto, but I got to go" she said and with that took after Joey.

She took off in the direction she last saw him running. She ended up at the park. "Joey? Joey?" She called. No sigh of him. Camie shivered slightly. It was cold and she hadn't brought a jacket.

She sat down on the park bench and thought to herself. 'I never knew...I can't believe it. That must have been a hard hit for him.'

Her eyes began to water and she buried her face in her hands. "How could I? Oh Joey, I wished I could say I'm sorry but..."

"Say no more" said a familiar voice. "I'm the one who should be apologizin"

"Joey?" Camie looked up.

"I jus wanted ta say I'm sorry for the way I acted. I mean I shoulda known that well you and Kaiba...were...um. Yeah and you shouldn't cry it's not a good look for you" he said wiping the tears off her face, and he pulled her into a hug.

"I shoulda told ya from the start I liked ya Camie" Joey said.

"I like you too Joey but your more like a brother to me than anything" Camie replied.

"Oh" said Joey a bit disappointed. "At least we can still friends right?"

"Joey," Camie said "You're like family to me." Joey blushed at hearing this.

"Same here" Joey said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kaiba on the other hand followed Camie and watched them. 'Damn mutt. Who does he think he is?' Then he saw Joey give her a kiss on the cheek. 'So she'd rather be with a mutt? Heh. Whatever' He said and walked away.


	7. Problems with Kaiba

Chapter 8

"Thanks Joey for driving me home" Camie said.

"Hey no problem" He replied

"I'll see you later" she said and went inside.

She looked at her clock. It read 1:15. 'I thought it was later' she said to herself. 'Better get to sleep'. She changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

She awoke around 11:30ish and made breakfast. Camie then proceeded to take a shower and get ready. It was 12:30. 'Better get going, it's almost a half hour drive.'

She got on her motorcycle and headed off towards Kaiba's house. As she drove fewer cars were passing by and it was turning into more country than city. 'Jeez' Camie thought. 'He sure lives far off'.

After another five minutes she arrived at Kaiba's house. Except it wasn't a house. It was a huge mansion. 'Wow. This place is huge'.

She pushed the intercom and Mokuba's voice answered.

"Hello?" he asked

"It's Camie" she replied. "Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, Seto said you'd be coming"

The gate open and Camie rode up to the house. She parked her bike as Mokuba open the door and led her to Kaiba's study.

He knocked on the door.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked opening it. "Um Camie's here" He turned around. "Okay you can go in" and with that he left.

Camie walked in and looked around. It had a desk with a computer. Paper files were everywhere, bookcases line the walls and there was a leather sofa in the corner.

"Ready to get this finished?" Kaiba said in a cold tone.

'What's his problem?' thought Camie. 'Must be having a bad day.' "Yeah. What else to we have left to do?"

"I'm gonna type up the essay and your gonna write the bibliography, title page and draw the picture we need" he said

"Um...alright" she said. There was something bothering him. His tone was so cold. 'Hm...Something is wrong.' she thought.

She brushed the thought aside and they began to work. All that could be heard was his typing and her pencil on the paper. It was too silent.

About forty-five minutes later. They or rather, he said nothing unless it was about the project. 'Odd' thought Camie. He had finished typing and Camie had everything arrange in order.

"Where do you want these Seto?" she asked.

"Kaiba" he said.

"Huh?" Camie said.

"I said that's Kaiba to you." he replied with a tone of zero.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Why are you being so cold?"

"Why? Why?" Kaiba said. "You of all people should know!" he yelled at her. "Don't think I didn't see you and Wheeler at the park kissing and when you ran after him. Think its fun to play with my emotions!"

"What?" Camie said confused. "No it's not what you think. He was just...just...telling me how he really felt and I told him that--"

"Oh just shut up already! I know what you said" Kaiba said. "Save it for someone who cares"

"No you don't. I didn't finish---"

"I don't care. The project is finished and I think its time you leave"

"Fine. I can't believe I ever liked a bastard like you. Maybe I shouldn't have told Joey that it was you I loved. Not him" and with that she stormed out.

Kaiba stood there motionless. "She told him no? That it was me?...Dammit." He punched his fist on his desk.

Camie was about to leave on her bike when Kaiba ran out after her.

"Wait!" Kaiba yelled.

"What do you want? You kicked me out me out of your house, you didn't let me explain my side of the story, and you were being a complete ass to me and you expect me to wait!"

"Well, yeah."

"So what do you want?"

"I want (swallows) to apologize. I should have listened to your side of the story."

"Yeah you probably should have, but THE great Seto Kaiba is too good to listen to anyone, he just listens to himself and obscene assumptions. Haven't you heard that when you assume you make an ass of you and me?"

"I don't have time for lectures."

"Well I don't have time for your bull shit. Ok?"

"Listen, I just want to know what your side of the story is."

"Fine, Joey likes me ok? I had no idea, and when he seen us kissing he flipped out. Because I'm his friend and only a friend, I ran out after him, I chased him to the park and then I lost him. I started to cry because I felt so bad for hurting his feelings like I did, it wasn't intentional, but it still hurt. He ended up finding me and confessed everything to me. About him liking me ever since he first laid eyes on me, everything. Then he kissed me on the cheek because I told him we could still be friends and that I thought of him as a brother."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Oh...well...I'm sorry for being so cruel to you. Forgive me?"

"THE Seto Kaiba just apologized to me? Glad I was here to see this apocalipse (spelling?)." She said laughing.

"Mocking me?" Hr said.

"What if I am?" she challenged.

"Then you'll have to suffer" he replied with a devilish smirk.

"What..I...help!" Camie said now running form Kaiba.

Unfortunately she didn't get too far. He could run faster than her. He tackled her to the ground.

"Not fair" she pouted. "You have longer legs than me"

"So?" he said.

"How long are you planning on sitting on top of me?"

"Long enough" he replied.

"Oh hey Mokuba!" Camie said.

"Moku---" Kaiba turned around just long enough for Camie to get him off her.

"I win!" She said brushing herself off.

"Not quite" said Kaiba snaking his arms around her waist and turning her around.

They were looking at each other and about to kiss when Camie said:

"Caterpillar"

"What?" said Kaiba confused.

"There's a caterpillar in your hair!" she said laughing. She pulled it out and flung it somewhere to her left.

"AH! GET IT OFF ME!"

Camie and Kaiba both jumped. They looked to Camie's left and saw Mokuba running around in circles.

"Get it off! Get it off!"

"What are you yelling about?" asked Kaiba

"Camie flung the caterpillar at me" he said finally calming down.

"Hehe...oops sorry Mokuba" she grinned.

"Seto it's four o' clock. You have your meeting in twenty minutes"

"Guess I should get going" said Camie.

"Oh you forgot something" said Kaiba.

She turned around and he met her in a kiss. Just a short one cause Mokuba starting laughing.

"Camie and Seto sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-" put he quickly stop when Seto gave him a glare.

"Later Kaiba!" said Camie as she left.


	8. cheerleaders and variables

Thanks to all the people who reviewed1 I am now going to try and update weekly. I'm very busy with school and sports, but I'll find time to write don't worry! Warning! This chapter has cheerleaders in it. But their all evil rabid fangirls. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

"Glad everything's back in order" thought Camie. She got home made dinner, and decided to get some house cleaning done and maybe some laundry. Once finished she decided to go online.

D: hey

B: hello

D: have fun at your meeting?

B: not really all moronic idiots who have no idea what their doing.

D: fun...

B: Oh hey Camie

D: Yeah?

B: I was wondering there's this banquet thing I have to go to and it says to bring a guest and since Mokuba is sick of going I was...um...wondering if you wanted to...um...come with me?

D: sure. I'd love to. When is it?

B: next Saturday

D: okay. I'll have to go dress shopping this week. I'm gonna go ttul

B: bye

Attention DivineHavenDragon has logged off at 9:24

Like usual her alarm clock went off but this time it got smashed into a wall not through a window and hit her neighbor. She got dressed and actually had time to eat breakfast for once. Afterwards she grabbed her backpack and headed off to school.

Today she decided to walk. She got there with about a half hour to spare due the fact that her alarm clock was fast (stupid government products). She walked on to the campus, as like it should be it was almost empty. The only people there were a group of cheerleaders. She watched them practice for about fifteen seconds before getting bored (I have a thing against cheerleaders so...yeah...). So she walked over to a bench and sat down.

Camie decided to review to over her social since she had a quiz today. About five minutes later, she heard a cheerleader saying practice was over. She then heard footsteps coming closer, more so right towards her. It then occurred that the one cheerleader's voice sounded familiar, but she didn't give it a second thought.

"Hey you" a voice said.

"Hmm?" said Camie looking up from her book to see a bleached hair cheerleader, with glossy lips, and skirt that was one size too small.

"You're the new girl right?" she said like Camie was wasting her time.

"That's right, and you're...?" Camie said without a care, even though she could see the other cheerleaders backing away with horrified looks on their faces.

"I'm Lindsay, the head cheerleader here. Listen, I want you to stay away from Kaiba, he's mine. Understand that?"

It was then Camie remembered where she heard the voice from. It was the leader of his rabid fan girl club.

"Oh, so you're the girls chasing after him!" she said very sarcastically.

"Do you know who I am! Listen here, I've been watching you, stay away from him you little rat or I'll make your life a living hell." she said.

Camie raised her eyebrow. She did not like this girl at all. She sighed and put down her book standing up.

"Well first of all, I already made it clear that I knew who you are, and as for little? Well, if I'm a "little" rat, I'd hate to think what you are" She said, looking at the cheerleader from head to toe. It was true; Camie was taller than her, even if Lindsay was wearing platform shoes. Lindsay fumed.

"You better just stay out of my way... or I'll have to teach you a lesson and you'll regret ever setting foot near him."

"Well...that's going to be a bit hard as of seeing I sit next to him in almost every class, and he is my lab partner." Camie smirked, two could play at this game and she wasn't a morning person either. Lindsay was pushing her luck.

"You just better watch your back" she finished lamely and left.

"Wow. What a whiner" Camie said

Just then Joey and crew arrived as if right on cue (lol).

"What's wrong Camie? You seem a little upset" asked Tea.

"Oh just got lectured by the group of hookers and their serpent queen" Camie replied.

"You mean Lindsay?" said Joey. "Don't let her get to you. She just mad cause rich boy don't like her".

Just then the bell rang signaling them to get to their first period class. Camie got their and Kaiba was already their absorbed in some CEO stuff. The second bell rang and the teacher walked in. He passed out the tests and they began.

About a half hour later Camie finished. About five minutes later everyone else finished. The teacher collected their test papers and passed back a homework assignment. Camie reached in her bag to take out her book when she realized she couldn't find it.

She let out an "oh" and Kaiba looked over to see what the problem was.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Its just I forgot my book and I like to check over my homework." she said.

For some reason Kaiba felt himself looking through his bag and taking out his book.

"Let's get to the cafeteria, I'm really hungry!" Joey said as his stomach rumbled. The past two periods were filled with lectures of some sort and he didn't bother to try and understand.

"Honestly, do you ever think of anything else?" Tea asked.

"Of course I do! Like...uh...uh..."Joey trailed off.

Yugi approached the three coming from behind them; he had just been dismissed from class.

"Hey guys, what's Joey doing?" He asked wondering why Joey's carefree face was now deep in thought.

"Pondering the mysteries of life" Tristan said with a loud laugh.

"Oh come on you guys. Let's go up to the AP class wings and wait for Camie and Bakura" Said Tea.

"Hey dats a great idea, I've been wantin to see what goes on up there." Joey said putting his arms behind his head.

The four headed up to the fourth floor where the AP classes were. Once in awhile they would see juniors giving them odd looks wondering what "normal" sophomores were doing on "their" floor.

When the bell rang for lunch, everyone stood up. Camie started to return her books to her bag when she heard Kaiba call her.

"Hey"

"What?"

"Here" Kaiba said handing her his global book.

"Huh?"

"You want it or not?" He said getting impatient. For once he was bring nice, did she have to push it?

"Oh thanks Kaiba" she said after a few minutes silence. She didn't know what else to say.

"I have to go, I have to check on some things" Kaiba said and left.

Camie walked out the door and into the hallway when she heard Tea call her.

"Over here Camie!" said Tea waving her hand.

"Hi guys, what are you doing up here?" Bakura asked.

"We just wanted to see the infamous AP rooms" she replied. They then notice two were missing.

"Hey where Joey and Tristan?" asked Bakura

The remaining four looked around. They found Joey and Tristan peeking into one of the class rooms.

"Guys? Are you guys ok?" Camie asked heading over to see what they were looking at.

The rest followed. What were they staring at?

"Look Joey, that's what they learn up here". Tristan said pointing.

"Are they even meant to be learnt? I think teachers use them to brainwash students" said Joey

Camie and Bakura looked at what they were talking about. It was a plain old blackboard. There were some math notes and problems left un-erased but it was pretty normal.

"Uh...guys, it's a blackboard" said Tea.

"Look at it Tea! X+B (a) Y (4) +1/2(6)? What are you guys are learning?"

"Um...Joey they're called variables" Camie said.

In the cafeteria, they were all finally eating after Camie finished explaining how variables worked. Who knew Joey could get so annoying when he was curious about something? Camie was checking her global homework when Yugi suddenly remembered something.

"By the way, here you Camie, you left your global book on the bench earlier" Yugi said handing her the thick book.

"Thanks, I thought I left it at home" Camie said taking the book from Yugi.

"Wait, whose book are you using?" Tristan asked.

"Kaiba's"

"What!" Joey spit out his drink.

"You're kidding right?"

"No" Camie said.

"But...it's just..."

"Hey who knew? The guy has a heart after all" said Tristan.

"He thought I needed it cause him being so smart and all..." Camie said she was smiling though.

"Figures, I guess you could expect that" said Joey

Everyone continued to talk inside the noisy cafeteria. The six of them didn't think that

anyone would be listening to their conversation. Although from one table away, Lindsay heard everything. A look of pure anger playing on her face.


	9. Cutting deep

Chapter Ten

Soon lunch was over. Camie went to her next class and sat in her proper seat. She then noticed Kaiba was holding something that looked like a gift box.

"Who's it from?" Camie asked peeking over his shoulder.

"Tcht, some idiot" He said as he took the card attached to it. The card turned out to be a picture of Lindsay. Behind she had wrote "Just to remind you of what you missing Kaiba-kun"

"Oh, I know her, she's the leader of your fan club" Camie said. Kaiba raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't ask for a fan club" he said coldly.

"Yeah, well might as well open her gift"

"Were not allowed to eat in class"

"Huh?"

"Her and her league of stalkers always give the same heart-shaped chocolates. They taste off". Camie laughed. Kaiba looked at her and handed her the gift box.

"Here, I don't need it"

"Oh, I can't do that, now that I'm your lab partner, Lindsay's after my head"

Kaiba looked at her. He started to say something but the teacher came in and he took the box back. Camie lifted her gaze from him to the teacher who was babbling about out instructions for some test.

Forty minutes later the period ended. 'One more period to go' thought Camie when she bumped into someone. It was Lindsay. She looked at Camie like she was a piece of dirt. She crossed her arms.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our resident loser and her street mutt" She said giving Joey a dirty look.

"Hi Lindsay, give Kaiba another present?" Camie asked.

"None of your business, you little snake. You know for an upper level student, you sure are stupid. Didn't I tell you to stay away from Kaiba you wench? Oh is that too much for your little brain to understand?" Lindsay asked haughtily.

"Huh? I'm sorry I was more interested in that crack on the floor." Camie replied.

"You're an idiot and you know it. The only reason your here is because your mom probably paid the school. You probably couldn't do anything by yourself if your life depended on it and I bet you're just a sorry little outcast." Lindsay lashed out.

"Stop it Lindsay!" Joey said.

"Lindsay sorry to disappoint you but my mom is dead and as for being an outcast, if being "in" means being like you, I'd rather be an outcast. Oh and one more thing. If I'm stupid then how come you're the one with gum stuck on your skirt?" Camie said her fists clenched.

Lindsay looked at her skirt, gave Camie a glare and ran off to the bathrooms (a/n HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! err...yeah...ehe) As soon as she was gone Joey came up to Camie.

"Are you all ight?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said quietly. "Why are cheerleaders such bitches?"

"I don't know. They think they can do what they want, when they want I guess" he said.

"Oh well, she'll get what's coming to her" Camie shrugged and headed off to class. Her face seemed to have lost a bit of its cheery glow though.

In class, Camie was not surprised to see Kaiba throwing a box into the trash can. She smiled a bit and took her seat. Kaiba soon joined her. He didn't look at her, but he didn't need to, to be able to notice she wasn't as cheery as usual.

"What's wrong with you?"

Camie looked up from her desk. "Nothing" was her simple reply.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow. He knew she was hiding something. He never did like when people did that. Curiosity got the best of him so he tried to force the answer out.

"Tell me" he said.

Camie looked at him with a depressed expression.

"Leave me alone" she said.

Kaiba looked at her, his eyes examined her face. He didn't know this girl was capable of saying those words to someone. He knew something was wrong, very wrong and as much as he hated himself for doing it, he replaced his curiosity with concern.

"Tell me what's wrong Camie" he said putting his arm around her.

Camie looked at him. His weren't his normal icy blue cold and uncaring ones. Kaiba looked at her. Her eyes weren't her usually lit up emerald ones. Camie looked away.

"If only..." Camie said. Camie buried her face in her hands. She had always tried her hest, always tried to prove that she more than just a girl from a rich family... Maybe it was time to give it up. Maybe she should just accept the fact that there will always be people like Lindsay, how lived to make life miserable.

Then again though, she was glad she had found someone who understood her, someone who wouldn't critize her. She made a note to thank Joey later.

Forty minutes later the last bell rang signaling the end of the day. Camie dropped her books off at her locker and went outside the school. She found a bench and she sat down, slowly closing her eyes. She breathed in the cool fresh air. The birds were singing in the background. Her hair was tucked behind her ear, the gentle breeze blowing it away from her face. Footsteps coming toward her. Wait, footsteps?

Camie frowned. She wanted to be a lone right now, unless it was Joey. She decided to ignore the footsteps, maybe they would go away. After awhile the footsteps stopped. Camie could feel the person standing behind her.

"So what's wrong with you today?" said Kaiba.

She opened one eye and stood up and came face to face Kaiba. Camie smiled a little then looked down.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly.

Silence

Silence

Silence

"You should be but I'd appreciate it if you'd answer my question" Kaiba said plainly.

Camie looked at him, her eyes examining his face. For a minute she just stared, trying to read the CEO's expression. He was too good at hiding it.

"It's nothing" she said turning away. She heard a sigh from beside her.

"Camie don't drive my patience"

"Why are you so curious anyways?" She asked, turning to him.

"Because I...I care, I love you Camie" he said and looked away.

Silence

Silence

Silence

"Kaiba it all started when..."

"So it was that entire idiot's fault?" Kaiba asked when Camie was done talking.

Camie nodded, she didn't feel like moving. The wind blew, rustling a few leaves before a noise disturbed them. A cell phone ringing and both picked up their own.

"Hello?" both said at same time.

Camie smiled and began talking on her phone. Kaiba put his phone away and stared at her.

"Oh hey Tea. What's up? Shopping? Sure I'd love to. I have to get something anyways. You'll pick me up at five? Alright Later"

"What was that about?" Kaiba asked.

"Just going shopping with Tea, I got to get a dress for Saturday".

"I see. Well I have to get going. Mokuba is waiting."

"Bye Seto" Camie said giving him a hug.

"Bye" he said and got in his limo.

Camie then started her walk home.

By the time she got home it was about four o' clock. She got changed out of her uniform because they suck, and made some Ramen for dinner because Ramen tastes really really good. About tens minutes later a horned sounded from outside. 'Must be Tea' Camie thought. She walked out and sure enough she saw Tea in her PT Cruiser (Don't own either).

"Hey Camie" said Tea. "Ready for dress shopping?"

"Yeah, I'm not big on dresses, but I have no choice this time." Camie said.

"Oh, well we have to go and pick up Mai then were gonna head to downtown Domino." Tea said.

"Alright"

About five minutes later they were at Mai's house. After Tea beeping the horn for five minutes Mai came out whining that Tea was impatient. After another five minutes they were at the mall. Without any hesitation, they dragged Camie into a store called DEB (don't own that either. lol)

"Oh try this one on!' Tea said running over to a pink dress.

"I don't do pink" Camie said plainly.

"Oh ok...well... how about this one?" She said holding up a canary yellow dress.

"Hon' you have no taste in dresses Mai said. Tea gave Mai a death glare.

About a half hour and maybe fifty some dresses later...

"How about this one?" Mai said taking a light blue one off the rack.

It was about knee length and strapless. It started out light blue on the top and faded to a shade of silver on the bottom.

"I actually like that one" Camie said.

She went into the changing room and put it on. When she finished changing, Camie walked out and Mai laughed.

"That bad?" Camie asked.

"No hon, that perfect" she said.

"I still liked the orange one" Tea said (not like anyone cares right?).

"No I think I like the blue one" Camie said. She paid for the dress and they left. They then decided to stop at a cafe for dinner. Tea was then whining about how they didn't have veggie burgers because she's a vegetarian (at least in my story).

They were about to leave when a certain someone called "Hey Camie!"

HAHA! Cliff hanger. Sorry but I had to. Who is it? Find out in my next thrilling chapter! Want a hint? Kaiba. Party. Duke Devlin? And my friend Alissa? oh no..


	10. Hot and cold

Sorry for the long wait! I was busy and stuff. But I found time to type this wonder full chapter and later on in this story I believe I may put a huge twist on the entire plot.

Chapter 11

"Hey Mokuba!" said Camie "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just buying a new game. What are you doing here?" He asked

"Dress shopping" said Tea.

"Oh that's right, you're going with Seto to the evil business party of doom" Mokuba said.

"Oh so that's why were here" said Mai. "Lucky you, scoring points with Kaiba". Camie blushed.

"What color is the dress?" Mokuba asked

"It's a light blue and silver" said Camie showing him.

"Oh that'll look great with this one tie Seto has. I'll have to tell him to wear it".

"Sounds good. Well we'll see you later Mokuba!" and they left.

"So you're Kaiba?" said Tea. "That's so awesome!"

"How you'd manage that one?" asked Mai.

"I don't know" Camie said. "He just kind of asked me".

About fifteen minutes later they were back at Camie's house.

"Thanks a lot guys" Camie said.

"No problem" said Tea and she drove off.

She got her mail and went inside.

"Bills, bills, jury duty, bills...Yay! People's magazine! (Don't own either). She looked at it and laughed. On the front cover was none other than Seto. He had his white trench coat on. She turned to page 56 and their were even more pictures of him in an article about him being the youngest and one of the richest CEO's in the world.

The rest of the week went by smoothly. When Saturday came around, Camie spent almost the whole day getting ready. She got out of the shower but on her make up and her dress. She used to chopsticks to secure her hair in place and let a few of her bangs fall down to frame her face. She also prepared her bag since she'd be sleeping over at his place.

Around six o' clock, she heard her doorbell ring. She answered it and there was a limo driver.

"Hello miss" he said. "Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you". They walked to the limo and he held the door for her. She got in and they drove off.

"Hey Seto" Camie said taking a look at him. 'Hey not bad' He wore a black tux and his tie was silver with blue eyes white dragons on it. 'Mokuba was right. It does match my dress' she thought.

Kaiba just stared. 'Damn she's hot' he thought. 'The way her frames her face, her dress and...Bad thoughts! No!"

"You look beautiful" said Kaiba finally being able to talk.

"Thank you" she said. He put his arm around her and brought her closer.

After what seemed like forever but was only about a half hour, they arrived at a very tall building thing (a/n I don't know what to call it lol). The limo stopped and Kaiba got out and helped Camie out of the car. There were tons of photographers there but they walked past them and got inside in one piece somehow.

"Is it always like that?" asked Camie.

"No" said Kaiba "It's usually much worse".

"Ah Mr. Kaiba" said a pudgy man with a cigar.

"Mr. Sanoski" Kaiba said with a nod

"How nice of you to join us, oh and I see you brought a guest" Mr. Sanoski said noticing Camie. "Who is this exquisite young lady?" he asked.

"I'm Camie Dragoon" Camie said.

"Oh your Lance's Dragoon's daughter is that correct?"

"Yes it is sir"

"Pleasure to meet you" he said and then excused himself to talk to someone else.

They took their seats at the proper table and about ten minutes later dinner was served. Camie thought it was pretty good. After the tables were cleared, some business people came over and just started to talk to Kaiba. He seemed extremely bored and everyone kept complementing him on his beautiful guest. After a half hour of listening about nano technology, computer chips and hologram programs, Camie excused herself to get a drink.

She got over to the table and got her drink when she heard someone call her.

"Camie is that you?" She turned around and noticed Duke Devlin.

"Hey Duke, what are you doing here?" Camie asked.

"I'm the owner of the dungeon dice monsters game so I kind of have to go to these things" he said with a sigh. "I don't believe you met my date?" He was referring to a girl with shoulder length brown hair and glasses. She had a black and pink dress on.

"Hello" she said. "I'm Alissa Amorosi" she said.

"Camie Dragoon. Pleased to meet you"

"She the girl I met at the club the one night" Duke said. "So who are you here with?" he asked.

"Oh Kaiba" Camie said.

"What?" said Duke "Kaiba as in the Seto Kaiba?"

"Yup" said Camie.

"Who'd you manage that?" he asked.

"No idea" said Camie laughing. "Well I have to get back talk to you later Duke. It was nice meeting you Alissa" Camie said and went back to where Kaiba was.

"Care to dance?" he asked. "I want to get away from these idiots".

"Sure" Camie replied.

A slow waltz was on and they stared to dance. Camie was getting a lot of dirty looks from the other girls.

"Will they stop glaring?" Camie asked.

"Probably not" said Kaiba. "Dose it bother you that any girl would kill to be in your place right now?"

"Not one bit" Camie said and gave him a chaste kiss.

When the song was over they left the floor. Camie looked at her watch and noticed it was 12:30. She yawned.

"Want to get going?" asked Kaiba.

"That be wonderful" Camie said.

They drove about fifteen minutes and stopped at the beach.

"You up for a walk?" Kaiba said.

"That'd be fun" Camie said. They got out and started walking along the shore line. "It's so calm and quite out here" Camie said.

"Sure is" Kaiba said.

Just then he picked Camie up.

"Kaiba what are you doing?" asked Camie

"You'll see" he said.

He walked out knee deep into the ocean and threw Camie into that water.

"You fucking moron!" Camie yelled. "This is so fucking cold!" Kaiba was just laughing.

"You think it's funny?" Camie said.

"Your all wet and pissed what couldn't be funnier?" he said.

"This!" Camie said and tackled him into the water.

"Ha!" said Camie standing up. "Now were even"

Kaiba stood up and had seaweed in his hair. This caused Camie to laugh.

"Truce?" Camie said Holding out her hand.

"Truce" said Kaiba taking her hand and pulling her into a kiss.

Although both were wet and freezing the warmth they felt through their bodies made them forget about it for the moment. After some time, they broke apart.

"Ready to go home?" Kaiba asked. Camie nodded and he carried her back to the limo.

Camie fell asleep and was leaning on Kaiba. About a half an hour later they were at Kaiba's.

Kaiba carried Camie out of the car and up to one of the spare rooms. He woke her up."

"What?" Camie mumble half asleep.

"Get changed before you get sick" Kaiba said. "This is your room. Mine is next door the right if you need anything" he said and kissed her once again.

Around 3:30 A.M. Camie awoke in a cold sweat. She had that dream again. The one were Lindsay and some one else were beating her. She was about to go back to sleep but then decided to look out her balcony window. Their was a slight breeze and the moon was full. She looked down into the garden and noticed a faint blue glow.

It was Kaiba. 'He must be working late again' Camie thought. She walked down the stairs and outside to the garden. She sat down next to him.

"You work too much" Camie said.

"Got a company to run" he said trying to hold back a yawn. She closed his laptop.

"Save it for tomorrow" she said and leaned against a tree. "The stars sure are bright out here"

"There aren't as many lights here as in the city" Kaiba said.

"It's much quieter too" Camie said. "I'm going back to sleep Seto" she said and kissed him. He took her hand and they went inside.

Kaiba walked her to his room and they both went in. He closed the door.

Oh another cliffy! hahahahaha sorry but I had to. I'll try and update soon!


	11. An ominous dark cloud

Chapter 12

OH MY RA! To all my dedicated fans I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. It's just that I had huge exams to cram for and some family problems so I kind of couldn't update but I am back! HAHAHA! Now on with our story...

_We left off..._

_"I'm going back to sleep Seto" she said and kissed him. He took her hand and they went inside._

_Kaiba walked her to his room and they both went in. He closed the door._

Camie awoke to birds chirping. She was facing Kaiba. His hair was a mess. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps' Camie thought. She looked and the alarm clock. It was 11:37 A.M. She carefully got up, grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Camie's hair was a mess. 'Not surprising' she thought

About five minutes later

Camie emerged from the bathroom to see Kaiba waking up. She sat on the bed.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Hadn't slept that good in weeks". He replied. "Too bad we didn't go all the way". Camie laughed.

"I'm not that ready" Camie replied. "I kind of want to keep my virginity a little longer". She said with a smirk.

(**_A/N_** Ha! I bet you thought they had sex, well guess what? They didn't all you evil people with your mind in the gutters, shame shame. LMAO. And for those of you who knew that they didn't a cookie for you. But it has to be an imaginary cookie.)

Then a cell phone rang.

"It must be mine" Kaiba said. "Could you hand it to me?" he asked.

"Sure" said Camie. She walked over to the dresser and got it. Making sure Kaiba wasn't looking she took a quick glance at the CID (Caller I.D. I call it CID. lol). It said 'Aoshi, Lindsay'. She handed the phone to Kaiba. 'Why would Lindsay be calling him?' she thought.

"Hello?" he said. "Oh Hello. How about in the morning early tomorrow? No Idea. When? Tuesday? After school works. Its gonna rain then too. Alright. Later."

"Who was that?" Camie asked playing dumb.

"A business associate" Kaiba replied.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Breakfast is ready Bro!" came Mokuba's voice.

"Well ready for breakfast?" Kaiba asked.

"I suppose" Camie said and she kissed him

Just then Mokuba opened the door.

"Bro have you seen Camie she's not--" he stopped and stared. "Camie? What are doing in here and Seto----Oh!"

"No it's not that" said Kaiba pulling away.

"Really?" said Mokuba with an eyebrow raised. "Cause to me it looks like----"

"Well its not" he replied.

"Whatever you say bro" and he walked outta the room.

"I'll meet you down there" Kaiba said.

Camie left the room to let Kaiba get changed. On her way downstairs to the dinning room she was thinking about why Kaiba was lying to her and just what he was talking to Lindsay about.

"Morning Camie!" said a cheerful Mokuba

"Morning Mokuba" Camie said trying to stifle a yawn.

Kaiba came down a few Minutes later and they ate breakfast. It was nothing but silence. Except Mokuba and his multiple attempts to start a conversations. All of them had failed.

Once they were done, Mokuba was having a sugar and rush and wanted to go to a friend's house. He agreed and since Camie had to get home and Seto had a meeting in an hour, she went with Mokuba.

"So" Mokuba started once they were on their way in the car. "What did you and my brother do?" he asked.

"Nothing" Camie lied.' Lots of stuff went on' she thought. "I decided to wake your brother up by jumping on him, that's all"

He raised an eyebrow. He knew there was more. He'd get it eventually.

"Oh ok" he said completely knowing there was something else.

Soon the limo they arrived at Camie's house.

"Later Mokuba!" she said.

"Bye Camie!" he yelled back.

Camie took and shower and finished up her remaining homework when the doorbell rang. She walked to the door and there was Tea.

"Hi Camie" she said.

"Hey Tea" said Camie "Want to come in?" she asked.

"Sure" said Tea.

Tea came in and they sat on the couch.

"So" she said.

"So what?" said Camie.

"How'd it go?"

"Oh alright I guess" said Camie in a very fast tone. "Just the paparazzi, some rich fat people, dancing seaweed and some bedtime fun. Nothing special".

"Hold up" said Tea. "Start from the beginning and leave out no details"

Camie told her story...if you don't remember then got back a chappy. Two hours later and 2 boxes of Swedish fish, 16 cans of mountains dew and a stick of celery(for Tea)...oh and a mailbox named Mr. Smith(that Tea ran over on her way to Camie's house)...

"Wow" said Tea. "Lucky"

"Oh come on Tea, I'm sure there's a guy out there for you" cough "not" cough...

"Are you alright Camie?" she asked.

"Yeah cough I'm fine cough" Camie replied.

"Oh ok, well I got to get going" Tea said.

"Thank Ra" Camie muttered

"What did you say?" asked Tea.

"Oh I said bye"

"Oh well see you tomorrow at school Camie" Tea waved and backed outta the driveway hitting yet again another mailbox. 'Poor mailbox' thought Camie. She then made dinner watched TV and went to sleep.

"Damn Tristan" thought Joey. "Setting my alarm clock an hour ahead" he began muttering as he got to school and saw he was the only one there. Or should I say third?

He heard two voices from around the corner. He was just about to walk around it when he recognized the voices and hid in the bushes.

"So tomorrow right Kaiba-kun?" came Lindsay's annoying voice.

'Kaiba!' thought Joey 'What the hell is he doing with Lindsay? I though he was going out with Camie?"

"Yes" replied Kaiba "Dragoon will never what hit her. She's such an idiot. She thought I actually liked her...ha!"

"Oh Kaiba-kun you so hot when your evil" Lindsay cooed.

"Tomorrow after school I'll have my revenge for her father for canceling his partnership with me"

"I can't wait to punch her myself" Lindsay replied.

"We should separate, people are arriving" said Kaiba.

"Bye love" Lindsay said and they parted ways.

"Oh no" thought Joey. 'I got to tell Camie; even if she did choose Kaiba over me...I-I still love her." And he set off to find her.

**Uh-Oh...troubles brewing what to do? Oh what to do? Feed back would be useful because I got a big plot twist but your reviews will help me decided who Camie goes for and what goes down so R&R pretty please?**


	12. If only If only

Chapter 13

Oh guess what? I'm gonna be starting another fanfic! Yes! Cookie for me. Its gonna be a Joey/OC. Yay! Its gonna be the yu-gi-oh gang, and maybe marik and bakura can have a band... lol ahem anyways...My lovley OC...um haven't thought of a name yet...ideas welcome! Well Joey's dad is a drunk and abusive and poor Joey gets the end result. Finally after one beating to many he runs to the one person he can trust my currently nameless OC.

Now on with the story...

Oh sorry quick side note...Camie is pronounced Cam--e just incase anyone needed to know

"Damn car!" Camie yelled as she swerved in and out of traffic. Soon she arrived at school and dismounted her bike.

"Hey Camie!" said Bakura. "Good morning"

"Good morning" she replied taking off her helmet. "Looks like it's gonna rain"

"Its gonna pour tomorrow according to the weather man" he replied.

"And they just might be accurate for once" she said with a smirk.

"We should go meet the others".

"Sounds good" she said.

And they went off to find Joey and all the other people whose names I'm too lazy to type.

"Hey guys" said Camie

"Hey" they all said or good morning or things along that line...lmao

"Where's Joey?" asked Camie

"I don't know" replied Yugi" usually he's here by now..."

"Oh we'll I've got to go to my locker, I left a book I need for first period. See you guys at lunch" she waved and went to her locker.

Camie got to her locker and put in her combination. She got it opened and was about to take her book out when none other that the (not so) Great God (not goddess) Lindsay should happen to walk by with her cult of followers.

"What are you doing in my hallway tramp?" asked Lindsay.

"You're hallway?" asked Camie "Keep dreaming Bitch"

All her followers looked at Camie like she said something she shouldn't have.

"Excuse me?" she said

"I am not gonna repeat myself, not to you at least. You think your so great cause you wear ten pounds of make up, eighty dollar pants, a padded bra, blonde hair dye, and yes I can see your ugly black roots, and so you think that you can just strut your whore ass around like you own everything? No. Not on my time. You're a selfish little brat who probably cries to her daddy every time she doesn't get her way. Am I right?"

Lindsay looked as though she was about to cry and strangle Camie.

"You fucking bitch!" she yelled. "I'm gonna make you regret those words!" I'll slit your damn throat!" and with that she stormed off crying.

"Heh whatever" Camie shook her head and proceeded to look for the book she needed when she felt a tap on her should.

"Listen Lindsay I don't ---Oh hey Joey" she said smiling.

"Do you know what's up with Lindsay?" asked Joey. "She's on her phone crying to her dad complaining about someone". Camie started cracking up.

"What's so funny?" asked Joey. Camie told him.

When she finished he had a somewhat bothered expression on his face.

"Camie listen there somethan I gotta tell ya..."

"Yeah?" said Camie.

"It's about Kaiba and Lindsay..."

"What?" said Camie

"Kaiba doesn't love you" he said.

"No, don't lie Joey. He does."

"No Camie, I'm serious. I heard him and Lindsay talking. Kaiba wants revenge on your dad so him and Lindsay are gonna beat you up tomorrow"

"Kaiba wouldn't do that!" Camie said.

"Yes he would" Joey said. "He's always been a jerk; I thought he may have changed when he met ya but no. He's still a damn snake.

"Joey stop" Camie pleaded.

"No Kaiba hates you! He's with Lindsay! He doesn't deserve you! I'm telling you this because I---I still love you"

Camie was almost ready to slap him.

"No--Joey no...I --I---Kaiba he wouldn't--" she trailed off.

"Someone get a leash for the mutt" said Kaiba coming around the corner. He put his arm around Camie. "Why don't you run along like a good doggie before the dog catcher comes?"

"Fine Camie, don't believe me...I don't care anymore" and with that Joey walked away.

"What was that all about?" asked Kaiba.

"Nothing important" said Camie. "We should get to class" and off they went.

The rest of the few classes went by fine. When it came to lunch Camie wasn't there.

"Where's Camie?" asked Yugi.

"Who cares?" replied Joey bitterly.

"What's with you man?" asked Tristan.

"Its nothing" said Joey. "I don't wanna to talk about it" and with said he got up and left the lunch room.

"I wonder what's up with him?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah" said Tea. "He never leaves pizza unfinished". (a/n she's such a dumbass)

'Damn Camie I hope she learns a lesson' thought Joey walking the hallway. 'Wait what am I saying? I still love her. No matter how pissed I am at her...even if she doesn't believe me I'll still have to help her tomorrow'. He punched a locker. "You're going down Kaiba you son of a bitch!"

The rest of the day went by fine until the last period.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaiba. "You're not your usual self"

"I'm just tired that's all" she replied. In truth she was thinking more and more about what Joey had said to her earlier.

"It wasn't anything Wheeler said to you earlier is it?"

"No it's not him" she said. "You do love me right?" she asked him

"Of course" he replied giving her a chaste kiss.

As soon as school was out, Camie went home to work on one of her studio art assignments. Then she went online and did a lot of other uneventful things...yada yada yada...and went to sleep.

the next day

Camie got to school just in time. Her alarm went off late, so she had to make a quick dash for it.

'This is gonna be a fabulous day' thought Camie.

The day went by smoothly. Everything going fine with Kaiba but Joey was acting very cold toward Camie.

"What's up with Joey?" asked Tristan. "He's seems depressed about something"

"I've noticed." said Yugi. "I asked him but he said he was just tired"

"Hm...Well that's Joey for ya"

The bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"Good thing I rode my bike' thought Camie looking at the sky. It was very grey and overcast looking as though it was gonna poor at any second.

"Camie" called a voice.

"Oh hey Seto" she said.

"You wanna come for a walk with me?" he asked

"But its gonna pour" Camie protested

"Yeah but there's something I want to show you quick"

"Alright I guess" Camie replied.

They walked down one of the paths towards the back of the school. Soon they stopped at the drop off truck docking bay thing.

"Why are we here?" asked Camie

"So I can get my revenge on your father"

"My father?" said Camie "what does this have to do with me? Just because you weren't so happy about the offer doesn't mean---" but Camie was cut off as Kaiba slapped her knocking her to the ground.

Camie put her hand over the place where Kaiba smacked her.

"Bastard! What the hell was that for?" she said standing up clenching her fists.

"Oh there's more to come" came Lindsay annoying voice "Isn't that right Kaiba-kun?" as Kaiba wrapped his arm around her.

"I never loved you Camie" said Kaiba. "I only used you to get revenge on your father. You were just a pawn to me"

"So Joey was right" Camie said as she felt tears forming in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall "I should have listened to him instead"

"Aw so the mutt cares for the bitch?" said Kaiba mockingly.

"Jackass" said Camie as she took a swing at him.

"Too slow" he said as her grabbed her wrist and in one movement pinned both her arms behind her back. She struggled but to no avail.

"This is the fun part" he whispered, his breath hot in her ear.

Lindsay was a foot away from Camie when she pulled out a silver switchblade.

"Told ya I'd slit your throat, and I don't go back on my word"

Oh this story's getting evil. Don't not get me wrong I love Kaiba and I know he seems a little dark, but it's all part of how im gonna end this story. There maybe be anywhere from one to...3 chapters left at the most because I am starting my new one. So R&R please?


End file.
